criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Countdown
The Final Countdown is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred fifteenth case of the game. As the final case of Pacific Bay, this case also happens to be the final case of its Wastelands (also called The Wastes). Plot Previously, Frank had charged towards the wires sustaining Albert Tesla. Tesla claimed he created Pacific Bay and that he wanted to destroy it because he was disappointed in the amount of crime. He said that he was providing people who obeyed him a chance to live in his crime-free virtual utopia. Amy and the player chased after Frank, only to find him tied up and shot in the head on the look-out point. Tesla said that he released five killers (Erikah Mabayo, Greta Meduse, Derek Stone, Veronica Blade, and Bobby Prince) and told one of them to kill Frank. He also temporarily stopped the bombing of Pacific Bay and allowed Amy and the player to investigate his virtual utopia so they could investigate Frank's death to prove that there was still good in Pacific Bay. With ten minutes left before the bombing continued, the team arrested Bobby Prince. Bobby said he was promised a life with Amy in the virtual utopia if he killed Frank. Amy told Bobby that he was insane and that she loved someone else. Bobby refused to accept Amy found another man and pointed a gun at Amy to ensure she would join him in the virtual utopia. In self-defense, Amy shot Bobby down. After Amy was reassured that she was not a murderer, Tesla continued the bombing, refusing to believe the team "won his game". To help Amy and the player attack Tesla from the virtual utopia, Hannah duplicated a helmet that would get them in and out of the virtual world, and manufactured a digital gun that would kill Tesla. Erikah also volunteered to pull them out of the virtual world when needed. Inside the virtual world, Tesla attempted to stop Amy from killing him by bringing out the whole Knight family to pull on her heartstrings. His plan backfired as the Knight family encouraged her to kill him. Amy fired and shut Tesla down once and for all. Erikah pulled them out of the world afterwards. Amy and the player could not leave as their bodies were still saturated with the Wastes' radiation. On Russell's advice, Amy and the player got Greta Meduse to give them her anti-radiation pills, which Yann used to synthesize a more powerful version of the medicine which Amy and the player took to rid themselves of the radiation. Upon the team's arrival, the Pacific Bay Police Department held a funeral for Frank. All the team had something to say, ranging from his rule-breaking habits to the way he betrayed the team's trust to how he helped save Pacific Bay in the end. The whole team wished him a peaceful rest. Afterwards, Erikah chimed in to say that Frank was happy with Karen and his two children in the afterlife. has a new task for the player in the world's top police force—The Bureau.]] Jack Archer then came by the station and said that Agent Z had recommended the player to be part of the world's top police force, The Bureau. Amy hated to see the player go but insisted they take the opportunity as Pacific Bay was safe and that Amy was fully capable of helping the city be safe. The team had mixed reactions about the player's departure, ranging from shock to sadness to being impressed. Meanwhile, others took the time to thank the player for everything they have done in Pacific Bay. Chief Marquez bid the final farewell to the player as they depearted to the Pacific Bay Airport. There, Jack told the player to hop on the plane in order to start their new career in the Bureau. Stats Victim *'Frank Knight' (found shot point blank in the head) Murder Weapon *'.22-Caliber Pistol' Killer *'Bobby Prince' Suspects C115EMabayo.png|Erikah Mabayo C115GMeduse.png|Greta Meduse C115DStone.png|Derek Stone C115VBlade.png|Veronica Blade C115BPrince.png|Bobby Prince Killer's Profile *The killer eats canned meat. *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer wears an anti-pollution mask. *The killer wears a raincoat. *The killer has grease stains. Crime Scenes C115LookoutA.png|Look-out Point C115LookoutB.png|Dirt Road C115TeslaA.png|Control Room C115TeslaB.png|Control Panel C115VRA.png|Virtual Utopia C115VRB.png|Virtual Park Bench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Look-out Point. (Clues: Frank's Body, Locked Camcorder, Fridge; Victim identified: Frank Knight) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Frank's Footage; New Crime Scene: Control Room) *Investigate Control Room. (Clues: Torn Card, Muddy Towel, Fabric) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Erikah Mabayo) *Interrogate Erikah Mabayo about her presence in the Wastes. *Examine Muddy Towel. (New Suspect: Greta Meduse) *Interrogate Greta Meduse about her presence in the Wastes. *Examine Fabric. (Result: Prisoner's Name; New Suspect: Derek Stone) *Interrogate Derek Stone about his presence in the Wastes. *Examine Fridge. (Result: Frank Knight's Police Badge) *Analyze Police Badge. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned meat) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Virtual Utopia. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Backpack, Locked Box; New Suspect: Veronica Blade) *Interrogate Veronica Blade about her presence in the Virtual Reality. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Apocalypse Survival Guide; New Suspect: Bobby Prince) *Interrogate Bobby Prince about his presence in the Virtual Reality. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Hologram) *Analyze Hologram. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an anti-pollution mask) *Investigate Control Panel. (Prerequisite: Hologram Analyzed; Clues: Wooden Box, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Greta's Message) *Talk to Greta Meduse about her request to Tesla. (Prereqisite: Greta's Message revealed on photo) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Strange Items) *Analyze Strange Items. (12:00:00) *Question Erikah Mabayo about her voodoo offering. (Prerequisite: Strange Items analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dirt Road. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Box, Broken Glass, Faded Photos) *Examine Box. (Result: Nitrogen Canister) *Interrogate Derek Stone about his threat to Frank. (Prerequisite: Nitrogen Canister found) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Hologram Photo) *Ask Bobby Prince about Tesla's promise to him. (Prerequisite: Hologram Photo restored) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Photos) *Analyze Photos. (09:00:00) *Question Veronica Blade about her avenging her ancestors. (Prerequisite: Photos analyzed) *Investigate Virtual Park Bench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pistol, Rope; Murder Weapon Registered: .22 Caliber Pistol) *Examine Rope. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a raincoat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End: Part 3. (No stars) The End: Part 3 *Investigate Control Room. (Available after unlocking The End; Clues: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Helmet) *Analyze Helmet. (12:00:00) *See how Mabayo can help defeat Tesla. (Prerequisite: Helmet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Virtual Utopia. (Prerequisite: Talk to Erikah Mabayo; Clues: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Laser Gun and Albert Tesla eradicated!) *Ask Greta Meduse about anti-radiation medicine. (Prerequisite: Laser Gun found and Tesla eradicated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Control Panel. (Clues: Faded Bag) *Examine Faded Bag. (Result: Anti-Radiation Pills) *Analyze Anti-Radiation Pills. (06:00:00; Frank Knight's Funeral commences after analysis is done) *Talk to Mabayo about Frank. (Prerequisite: Pills analyzed alongside Frank Knight's Funeral; Reward: Frank's Shirt) *Move on to the next case (in World Edition)! (No stars) Trivia *The case name may be based on the song by Swedish rock band Europe, "The Final Countdown". *This is one of the final cases of a district in which all suspects made an appearance prior to the events of this case. *Due to the story's canon, Judge Dante does not make an appearance in this case. *The QR code found in the "Virtual Park Bench" crime scene is functional and points to the prettysimplegames.com website. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:The Wastes